


Motorcycle Fun

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Plug, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Overstimulation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Chihiro and Mondo go for a ride on Mondo's motorcycle, Alter Ego is controlling the vibrator inside Chihiro





	Motorcycle Fun

“Are you sure you can drive like this?” Chihiro’s voice held some apprehension, but far more suppressed moans and breathiness. He was a bit unsteady on his feet as they walked to Mondo’s bike, the large vibrating butt plug inside him making him a bit weak in the knees. 

Mondo laughed and picked him up to carry him the rest of the way, smirking slightly as Chihiro’s erection pressed into his stomach. “Yeah, you’re the one who’s distracted, remember? I’m fine. I mean, yeah, you’re hot, but I don’t only think with my dick. I’ll watch the fucking road.” 

Chihiro nodded. The plan was to take alleys until they could get to some back roads so that Mondo wouldn’t have to stop as often, and there’d be less people who could potentially see anything odd about Chihiro’s facial expression. The version of Alter Ego on his phone would be monitoring Chihiro’s heart rate from the tracker on his wrist and using that information to decide which vibration strength and pattern to use on the app that controlled the toy. They’d decided to go for one orgasm as quickly as possible, then a long period of edging, ending in another orgasm. If Chihiro wanted to opt out at any time, he could press the button on the tracker that paused the information gathering, signaling to alter ego that they were done, and then tap Mondo to tell him to find a spot to stop and remove the toy. Chihiro wasn’t wearing his panties under his skirt, so Mondo could have an easy time discretely removing it by just lifting the back of his skirt and tossing it into the saddlebag on the motorcycle. It was the kinkiest thing they’d tried yet and Chihiro wasn’t even sure he’d make it to the motorcycle before he came the first time. 

Mondo seated Chihiro in front of him, so he could keep his arms around him. It was how he preferred to ride with him anyway, it felt more secure, but in this case, it was definitely a good idea. He revved up the bike and kicked off, feeling Chihiro immediately tense up as Alter Ego adjusted the vibrations. He knew the area well and sped through various alleys, until they reached a longer stretch of back roads, where, presumably, they wouldn’t find any traffic.

Chihiro squirmed against the seat. His cock was hard and aching under his skirt, getting the seat of Mondo’s motorcycle slick with precum. The world flew by at a pace he’d have a slightly hard time keeping track of if he weren’t distracted, but being overwhelmed with the vibrations meant it was merely a flurry of colors and lights. He could trust Mondo to be in charge of moving them; it was perfectly safe. Alter Ego checked Chihiro’s vitals then increased the speed of the vibrator inside him, Chihiro moaned loudly, clutching at the handlebars to cling. 

Mondo dropped his eyes briefly to see Chihiro trembling slightly, tucking his face down against his shoulder. He could barely see any of his skin, but Chihiro’s flushed cheeks were somewhat visible. He quickly looked back at the road before he got too interested in watching. 

Chihiro came for the first time as they were careening around a corner. His thighs were sticky and the fluid slipped around on the seat as they moved, getting them wetter. Fortunately his skirt stayed mostly up out of the way. 

Alter Ego noted the cardiac pattern associated with his master’s orgasm and reduced vibration strength accordingly. He allowed him nearly a minute of mild stimulation before beginning to teasingly vary the sensation. 

Crying during sex wasn’t an unfamiliar experience for Chihiro, but the sheer amount of feelings he was experiencing were enough to get him to tears this time. In some ways, this sex felt impersonal. He couldn’t see Mondo except for his arms and hands, which were busy. Alter Ego wasn’t up on any visual display and he was only able to feel his affect on the toy, nothing more interactive. He was responding to his reactions very personally, but only through increasing and decreasing vibration. This was simultaneously emphatically intimate and utterly detached. Another aspect of this feeling was that he was the only one having a sexual experience. 

Chihiro switched to clinging to Mondo’s arms with both hands and sobbed, moaning loudly and squirming against the seat. Alter Ego was turning the vibrator up and down at all the right times to be driving him crazy with the teasing. It was too much and good and not enough all at once. Chihiro had no way to mark time, he didn’t know how fast they were going, he didn’t recognize the road, and the tempo kept changing. Timelessness, detachment, overstimulation, everything was combining to create an almost spiritual experience. 

“Mondo!” Chihiro cried out desperate, clutching at his sleeves. 

“I got you,” Mondo pressed closer to him, taking one hand away from steering to briefly pat Chihiro. “It’s okay.” They had to shout over the engine, but it worked well enough, especially now that they were away from most traffic.

The vibration increased and Chihiro nearly screamed in pleasure. Mondo chuckled and sped up again. They were almost to the field where they planned to stop, so he figured he may as well make the rest exciting. He continued accelerating as Chihiro writhed and cried in his arms. 

His wiggling untucked his skirt from his knees and it flew up around his waist. Mondo looked down just in time to see Chihiro’s uncovered cock spasm and shoot more cum into the air. The fluid was immediately swept back onto Chihiro’s already messy thighs. 

Alter Ego turned the vibrator off as they pulled off the road. As soon as the bike was stopped, Chihiro twisted on the seat, wrapping his arms tightly around Mondo’s chest, and sobbed into him. Mondo scooped him close, getting off of the bike and fishing a towel out of the saddle bag. He wiped Chihiro’s legs and penis off, carefully removing all the sticky cum. 

Mondo kissed his forehead, “You have fun?” 

Chihiro wiped at his eyes and nodded. He’d give a better account after he rested a bit.


End file.
